Meet Percabeth
by Mel564
Summary: So this is my first fanfiction,about my favorite mmary: Mortals Meet Percabeth
1. Jaida Wang

Jaida Wang

1

Jaida's POV

Hi! Im Jaida and I go to Goode High School. I have blond hair (Dyed) and perfect Blue eyes (Contacts).One day,I was chatting with by Best Friend,Percy walked up to our other friends,Sam and and Kayla are dating,so everyone thinks that me and Percy would make an amazing couple.I have a BIG crush on Percy but he won't take a ,Brittany,a rich,bratty Queen Bee came up and asked him turned her down with his "I have a Girlfriend card".Honestly,I think it's just an excuse for girls to leave him Brittany had left,I asked Sooooo Percy why haven't we met this "Girlfriend" yet? He replied Well,you can come with me to my house and meet her after school.I did a happy dance in my head when he invited me!

-Time Skip-

Jaida's POV

The Bell rang and I rushed outside to Percy's Sea green drove to a crazy big greek-style mansion. Well here we are he mouth was wide open. I walked inside and saw a giant olympic-sized pool with a 3 girls and 3 boys splashing around.I looked around the was a huge living room and a connecting was a girl with blond hair in the kitchen and some other started to introduce me to his friends in the living he pointed to a girl with punk hair and said moved on to a couple more people whose names were Jason,Piper,Frank,Hazel,Nico,Calypso and the blond girl came in and sat next to Thalia. And then Percy pointed to the girl and said,and my girlfriend mouth dropped and I said You are real? And she was a finally broke it and went out to the kids in the pool and told them nodded and followed him introduced my to Gracie and Luke,Nia and Leo jr, Maryrose and Axel. He said These are some kids I uhh kids nodded.

And that's when I met Percabeth


	2. Mason Zhang

So Before I Start Chapter 2,I want to do an author's is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it so ,I will be editing a lot today because I just got surgery so ya.I hope you like chappie 2! (I wanted to do one with the 7's kids) LOVE you guys!

-Mel

Mason Zhang

2

Mason's POV

Today was my first day of 5th grade at Goode Elementary.I quickly scanned the parking lot for my BFF Axel Valdez.I was looking around and my eye caught on a sea green maserati.A girl about my age stepped out of the car. She had messy light brown hair with natural blonde highlights and green-gray was wearing skinny jeans and a flowy purple shirt. Her mom stepped out of the car too. They walked out of the parking enough,Axel's Gray Car pulled into the got out and rushed towards high fived and I whispered into his ear,Did you see the hot new girl? I blushed and said Do you mean Gracie Jackson? he responded.I said Uhh yeah I I asked Uh wait,how did you know her name? He said Well,her parents are super rich and famous and she's technically my jaw ?! I yelled.

-TIme Skip to the end of the day-

Just before the bell rang,I caught up to Gracie in the smiled and said Wassup?

I gulped and asked Do you want to come to my house today? She replied: Oh I would love to but I can't I asked Why not? And she said My mom and I are going to a Gala and I have to be there.I said Oh,ok. And then she spoke up and said If you want to come to the gala with me that would be ok.I smiled and said Then I'll see you tonight.

To Be Continued in Part 2

-Mel


	3. James Callahan

**So Today I was reading this thing and it said to do Shoutouts to your readers so I was like OK! And So I guess if anyone gets the correct answer I'll give a shoutout. There is also mild language in this chapter.**

**QUESTION: What is the name of Percy Jackson's Hellhound?**

**-Mel**

James Callahan

3

James's POV

OK,my name is James and im perfect **(You are not,stupid)** I have PERFECT blond hair and PERFECT blue-green eyes that make all the girls sigh.I go to Jordan College **(Got that from a show I watch,its called His Dark Materials and its on HBO)**.I could probably get any girl I want exept my long-time crush Annabeth Jackson**(Just had to put a bit of serious percabeth in here).**She's frickin hot and very rich.I have tried asking her out 25 times and she TURNS ME DOWN! I mean who could possibly resist this?**(Eww)** This morning,a new kid named Percy Jackson came to our school.I realized him and Annabeth had the same last name.**(OBVIOUSLY)** Maybe they were siblings or related somehow? I introduced myself: Hi i'm James Callahan Annabeth Jackson's boyfriend. He smiled and said Hi! and held out his hand for me to shake. On his ring finger there was a ring.I cautiously asked Are you married? He just replied No.

-Time Skip-

James's POV

I looked around for Annabeth and saw her walking hand-in-hand with Percy Jackson.I ran over and tried to break them up and said What the hell are you doing bitch?! to Percy Annabeth replied for him. She said Shutup Bitch! And I replied You are supposed to be with me,not this asshole! Percy punched me and I flew back. And with that,they walked away.

**Please comment and follow me if you like this!**

**-Mel**


	4. Marisola Camarona

**Hi Guys! So today im going to finally update this and hopefully get over the fact that I forgot about my science test.I will say, please check out my youtube channel,its called GabbyCat's this account is completely dedicated to PJO,Ho0 and HP. My next story will be where The seven go to Hogwarts as teachers and…Oh wait! I'm not supposed to spoil it! Oh name for this character is ridiculous.**

**Answer to previous question: Mrs O'leary**

**-Mel**

Marisola Camarona

4

Marisola's POV

Hi! I'm Marisola. I live in New York and I'm on Team USA for the is my long time crush,Percy Jackson. Today at practice,a ten-or-nine year old girl skipped in.I was about to go and tell her this was private property,but then guess who walked through the door? Percy Jackson! And he was holding hands with a blonde pregnant woman. Then, a small little boy who didn't look anything like the girl came in with a gold-eyed woman chasing him. The boy yelled Gracie! Wait up! The girl, who was named Gracie saw him and ran,saying You'll never catch me,Axel! Percy looked up from the conversation with the blonde and walked up to me and said Please don't mind them. Gracie and Axel are just a little hyper.I nodded and stared , Percy waved a hand in my face and said Mari? Are you there? I snapped out of it and said What is it Percy? And he said I wanted to introduce you to my wife Annabeth and my daughter Gracie.

And that's how I met Percabeth


	5. Patricia Madison

Patricia Madison

5

**Hi Guys! This is probably my longest chapter yet and I hope you enjoy.I will be doing a Valentine's Day special with some crazy twists and turns.**

**Bye and I hope you enjoy chapter 5! P.s, the chapters not done yet.**

**-Mel**

One Day, Me and my friend Jaszi were running down the Hall of our High School, trying to not be late for Homeroom. Jaszi and I stopped quickly at our lockers and dropped off our stuff. And an out-of-breath Jaszi whispered, Hey Pat, were going to be late! And with that we took off running. We finally arrived in homeroom when our teacher, Ms. Tasha was about to introduce two new students. There was a blonde girl and a black-haired boy, who went by the names "Percy" and "Annabeth". I'm sure the blonde was just another fancy, rich mean girl. She sat on the right of me and the boy, Percy, sat next to her. After some boring talking and introductions, the bell rang and we walked to our next class, Greek. We watched as Annabeth and Percy blabbed in some other language and walked into Greek class. Jaszi and I were greek nerds. We loved Greek Mythology and we loved our Greek teacher, Mr. Shaun. Then,we watched as a punk girl we knew came into the room. She was our other Bff and her name was Thalia. Thalia was fluent in Greek and this was pretty much the only class she excelled at. She went over to where we were at and said her hellos. Hey Pat and Jas! She said, Hey Thal! Me and Jaszi said in sync.

Then,as Percy and Annabeth came in,they glanced around like they were looking for something or somebody and their eyes rested on a blabbing Thalia. They sneaked up behind her and she jumped. She turned her head ready to beat them to a pulp, but when she realized who they were, she smiled and hugged them for dear life. Then she said, Percy, Annabeth! What are you doing here? She asked. They said in sync, To go to school! Duh!.

Then Jaszi cleared her throat and said So Thal, are you going to introduce us? Then Thalia said Oh Yeah! So Pat,Jas,these are my Cousins, Percy and Annabeth. Jas said Nice to meet you and held out her hand. I did the same. Annabeth and Percy responded with a Nice to meet you thalia's friends.


End file.
